


Cotton VS Wool

by ZebraLily112



Series: Mini Adventures [10]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Babysitting, Birthday Party, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky is an awesome Uncle, Date Night, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Sock Puppets, Steve Is a Good Bro, The Avengers Are Good Bros, The Avengers have social lives too, having fun, little James is so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 15:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14047338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZebraLily112/pseuds/ZebraLily112
Summary: Inspired by a Garfield strip. Bucky decides to repay the team for the awesome birthday party they threw for him by sending them out of the Tower for the night. How do he and Wanda handle babysitting James by themselves?





	Cotton VS Wool

March could be full of surprises sometimes, it hardly ever followed the 'In like a lion, Out like a lamb' rules anymore. It basically did whatever it wanted to do, it kept people guessing... and this year was turning out to be no different. The beginning of the month came in with bitter winds and far below freezing temperatures, not much snow, but the cold was more than enough to keep people inside. Luckily, the cold-snap only lasted a few days and the weather improved slightly... the sun even came out for a few days in a row! It was a nice change of pace for New York.

For the Avengers, the weather wasn't the only roller coaster they were dealing with. They had been dealing with a lot of villains, evil scientists and weapons dealers as of late. The heroes did their jobs and they did them very well, taking down whatever came at them with very little trouble. Granted, there were injuries within the team, but nothing too severe... which Steve was thankful for. It was his job to lead the team after all, and he felt responsible for everyone's safety, team members and civilians alike. Luckily, things had calmed down a bit and the team was able to enjoy sometime to relax and heal. Steve even set up a small birthday party for Bucky with the team and a few friends in attendance. The party went over very well and Bucky was very thankful for everything that happened that day telling Steve that he didn't have to do such a thing but the blond waved it off instantly saying he would do anything for family.

Wanting to repay the team (especially Steve) for everything they did for the birthday party, Bucky set up a plan that he talked out with Pepper one morning when the woman was in the Tower's common room. Bucky set up a guys day for Thor, Sam, Scott, Clint, and Logan (who was visiting again) at a local bar, sent Bruce to his favorite indoor garden, and reserved tables at a Italian restaurant for Tony, Pepper, Natasha, and Steve. The only one who Bucky couldn't talk out of the Tower was Wanda, who wanted to help him babysit James... and Bucky didn't have the heart to argue with his girlfriend because they both adored James immensely.

The night was going very well, Wanda made a great dinner of chicken and biscuits for her and Bucky while Bucky fed James his favorite Butternut Squash Gerber baby food. The two worked together seamlessly just like they did when they were on the field, they cleared the table and got James' face cleaned up after their dinner was eaten. Now, Bucky was in the living room playing with James while Wanda washed the dishes (she insisted doing it herself so the 'boys could play'). Wanda just finished drying the last dish with a rag, she told her magic to put it away as she went into the living room to see Bucky sitting on the floor with James a short distance from him. The former Winter Soldier had a cotton sock-puppet on his right hand and a wool sock-puppet on his left hand, the two puppets seemed to be arguing with each other, Bucky making them talk with his hands (the wool sock had a thick Russian accent).

"Cotton is better than wool!" said the right puppet

"Wool is better than cotton!" argued the left

"WOOL HEAD!" the right grunted

"COTTON MOUTH!" growled the left

The two puppets 'eyed' each other for a moment before turning to look at Bucky.

"What do you think?" asked the right

"Yeah! Who's better?" demanded the left

Bucky visibly shrunk "I'm staying out of this."

James laughed loudly, clapping his chubby hands together as Bucky smiled, bowing and having his sock-puppets bow a few seconds later. Wanda giggled as she leaned up against the couch, perhaps she and Bucky could have a child of their own one day in the near future.


End file.
